


Another Truck Incident

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair doesn't listen. Again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Truck Incident

## Another Truck Incident

#### by Mindi

  
No, I don't own them. But I can dream can't I.  
My first slash story. Please send feedback.  
  


* * *

**ANOTHER TRUCK INCIDENT**

Jim slammed into the loft. He ripped his coat off and flung his keys into the basket. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He had just gotten the cap off when Sandburg burst into the loft. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Blair hollered at him. 

Jim ignored him and took a drink from his beer. He set the bottle down and headed toward the stairs. 

"Are we going to talk about this or are you going to continue to act like a three year old?" Blair challenged at the retreating back. 

Jim stopped half way up the stairs. "Excuse me?" came the hissed reply. 

"I don't know, should I? Are you done acting like a child or can we talk about this like adults?" Blair asked again. He knew that he was baiting Jim but he had no choice. Jim hadn't spoken to him since they had left the station and if he didn't talk to him soon he would close up tighter than Fort Knox. 

Blair also knew that the bulk of the fault lay on his shoulders. He should have stayed in the truck like Jim had told him. They had been checking out a tip that had been called in. The caller had said that she had seen the man that had killed three women hanging around her neighborhood. Simon had sent Jim and him to check it out. 

When they had arrived nothing looked out of place, it was around 8:00pm and darkness had fallen. Jim and Blair got out of the truck and Jim had immediately dialed up his hearing. Sorting out the usual sounds and concentrating on anything that seemed out of place. Jim's head snapped to the right and looked down the street. He hollered at me to stay with the truck and call for back up and then took off down the street. 

I started to protest but he was already out of sight. I got back in the truck and called dispatch and gave them our location. The dispatcher said that back up was on the way. With that done, I started to get worried. What if Jim needed him and he wasn't there? He could zone out and make himself vulnerable. Making up his mind, Blair got out of the truck and followed his partner. 

Everything after that was a blur. Finding Jim. Being grabbed from behind. The look of fear flashing in Jim's eyes. The sharp pain as the suspect yanked my head back. The sight of Jim's gun pointed right at me. The sudden knowledge that I could die without ever telling Jim how I really felt. The sound as both men yelled back and forth. The smell of gunpowder as the bullet whizzed passed me and hit the man holding me as a shield. The intake of sudden breath as I was released. The feel of Jim's arms catching me before I fell. Jim's perusal of my body to make sure that I was ok. Being surrounded by cops as they showed up at the scene. Jim walking away to talk to Simon. 

"I can't believe you are calling me the child!" Jim answered through clenched teeth. 

Jim's response snapped Blair out of his reverie. "You can't even follow simple instructions and you are calling me the child?" Jim spat out. He then turned to continue up the stairs. 

"I thought you would need me. You were dialing your senses up and down so much you could have zoned out and I wouldn't have been there to help you. Excuse the hell out of me for not wanting to see my best friend sliced up by a maniac because I was sitting in the damn truck twiddling my thumbs." Blair yelled back. He turned to go to his room. He made it about two steps before he was yanked around and facing a seething sentinel. 

"But it's ok for me to have to see my best friend being used as a shield because he couldn't do what he was told?" Jim replied his voice betraying his fear. "If you can't follow simple instructions then I will not allow you to ride with me anymore." Jim turned and headed back toward the stairs determined not to talk about this any further with Sandburg tonight. Didn't the kid understand that everytime that he followed Jim into a dangerous situation is one more time that Jim might not be able to keep him safe? That it would only take one bad guy having a good day and then Jim would lose him. And that just wasn't an option in Jim Ellison's book. 

Blair stared in shocked dismay at Jim's retreating back. Blair couldn't believe what Jim had just said. Blair knew that Jim was worried about him getting hurt. Hell, from the beginning he was always cursing at him to stay in the truck but never once in the three years they had been friends had Jim ever threatened to end their partnership. What the hell was going through his Sentinel's thick head? Blair was pissed now. He shot forwarded and grabbed Jim's arm before he reached the stairs and spun him around slamming him into the brick wall. 

Blair looked up into Jim's shocked face. "Where in the hell do you get off threatening me? You want to end our partnership just come out and say it. Don't hide behind some stupid excuse. As for staying in the truck, you can forget it, man. My job is to make sure that you don't zone out in dangerous situations. How in the hell can I do that if I'm sitting in your truck while you traipse around looking for murderers?" Blair shouted into Jim's face. 

"It's my job to traipse after murderers. Not yours." Jim shouted back. 

"Don't even start with that shit again, Jim. That excuse is getting really old. I....." Blair replied before Jim stopped him by reversing their positions. 

Jim was seething. "Damnit, Blair. I'm not making excuses. I tell you to stay in the truck for a damn good reason. Either you stay there from now on or else I'll have Simon yank your credentials so fast you won't know what hit you." Jim answered back pressing his body into Blair's. 

Blair stared at him in shock. "You would really do that?" Blair whispered softly unconsciously bucking his hips against Jim's trying to dislodge the sentinel. "You son of a bitch. You know what, Fine. You want to go traipsing after murderers and zone out and get killed, I'm not going to stand in your way. Why should I expend the energy caring if you live or die." Blair shouted shoving with all his strength and pushing Jim off of him. "You are on your own, I am out of here." Blair flung over his shoulder as he headed to his room. 

"Damnit, Chief, stop being unreasonable." Jim said to his retreating back. 

Blair stopped, turned and looked at his friend in disbelieve. "I'm being unreasonable. You just ended our partnership and I'm the one being unreasonable." Blair stated. Anger flashing in his blue eyes. 

"I never said that I wanted to end our partnership. Quit putting words in my mouth." Jim said through clenched teeth. 

"Well, it certainly sounded like it from my point of view. But then again I'm not a cop, am I? Maybe pulling your credentials is cop slang for "I want to be partners for the rest of our lives.". Blair spit back sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Jim. You'll have to help me out with all the new cop lingo. I'm just a poor little grad student. I can't handle the big bad world by myself." Blair retorted as he advanced slowly on his friend. 

"That's enough, Sandburg." Jim spit out. 

"No, Jim, it's not enough. I'm not some sniveling wide eyed little kid who doesn't know that there is a big bad world out there that will swallow you up if you let it. Believe it or not, I'm an adult and well aware of the dangers of following around a cop. But it is my choice. I choose to help you. Do you get that? I chose you. After all these years, it's a little late to be reading me the warning label." Blair said exasperation evident in his voice. 

"I know that you're not a kid, Chief. I have my reasons for telling you to stay in the truck. Why can't you just accept it?" Jim stated his voice tired from the yelling. 

Blair looked at Jim with questioning eyes. "What reasons, Jim? Tell me that, O Mighty Sentinel. Tell me what could be more important than my making sure that you don't get killed because you zoned out." Blair asked. 

Jim looked at Blair in stunned silence. He couldn't answer him. The answer would finally do the one thing that being kidnapped, shot, stabbed, and killed hadn't done. It would drive Blair away from him and that was something that Jim didn't think he could survive. Jim turned and walked away. 

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get to walk away from this." Blair yelled at his sentinel's retreating back. Blair grabbed his arm and yanked him around. Looking into his best friend's face, Blair could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Softly Blair whispered, "Jim, tell me please. We can't go on like this. You have to tell me what is going on or else we won't be able to work together anymore and I will have no choice but to leave. Please." Blair pleaded. Blair didn't know what kind of reaction his plea would produce but he certainly wasn't expecting the one he got. 

The next thing he knew his back was against the wall with Jim thoroughly devouring his mouth. His sentinel's hands were holding his above his head and Jim was pressing his entire body against Blair's. Blair nearly passed out as he felt Jim's erection pressed against his stomach. What the hell? Blair thought Where did this come from? But even as Blair thought the questions his body was reacting to Jim's invasion. Blair's mouth opened and invited Jim inside. Jim swept into the offered treasure while his hands came down and sank into his hair as if holding on for dear life. 

When breathing became a serious issue, Jim left Blair's mouth and started raining kisses along his neck. Jim wrapped Blair into a tight embrace and was murmuring something into his neck so low that Blair had to strain to hear him. 

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me." The sentinel was whispering over and over again. 

The Guide response kicked in and Blair raised his hands to Jim's face trying to get the older man to look at him. Something was going on and Blair was going to find out what. "Jim, look at me." Blair said softly. As he looked into the older man's face, Blair knew that he could wait until later to find out. The controlled passion and desire that Blair saw shining out of Jim's eyes nearly did him in. He almost came just looking into his friend's face. 

Jim looked down into the beautiful face of his friend and guide and his control snapped. He dragged Blair to him and captured the young man's lips in another soul-searching kiss. This time Jim wasn't letting go until he had marked his guide as his and his alone. 

Jim's hands ripped at Blair's shirt exposing that gorgeous chest to sentinel sensitive hands. He teased first one nipple to erection then the other marveling at the responses that he could elicit from his friend. He never in a million years thought that he would ever be able to touch Blair like this. He continued to explore the previously forbidden territory marking his claim as he went with little nips and bites. 

Blair threw is head back and gasped as Jim took his nipple into his mouth. Jim teased the nipple then moved across his chest placing little kisses along the way until he captured the other. Blair moaned and grabbed his sentinel's shoulders afraid that his legs wouldn't hold him up any longer. Jim was trailing kisses down his chest and over his stomach. Blair's breath caught in his throat as Jim dropped to his knees in front of him. 

Jim looked up from his position into the eyes of his guide and quietly asked permission. Blair couldn't form words all he could do was nod his assent. Jim let go of the breath that he didn't even realize that he was holding. He leaned into his friend and breathed deeply the scent that meant everything to him in its most concentrated form. He almost zoned on the rich scent that screamed Blair. His hands moved of their own violation going to Blair's zipper. He watched in fascination as the tempting flesh was slowly revealed to his gaze realizing distantly that the only thing separating him from skin to skin contact was Blair's jeans. In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to ask Blair if he always went commando. Then realized that he didn't really care as Blair's cock was released from its confinement. 

Jim tentatively traced a finger from the base of Blair's throbbing erection to the tip. He ran the tip of his finger through the moisture gathering on the tip of Blair's erection and brought the finger to his mouth sucking the precum off of his finger. Relishing the delicious taste. Pure Blair, Jim thought. 

Blair thought he was going to go insane. Jim was on his knees in front of him fondling his cock like it was the most precious thing on earth. Blair didn't know if he could stand much more and then he felt Jim take him into his mouth. Blair cried out in uncontrolled pleasure. He made the mistake of looking down at Jim. The sight before him was more than he could stand. He threw his head back against the wall and came harder than he had ever come before. 

Jim swallowed everything Blair had to offer and then licked his cock making sure to capture every drop. He released Blair's cock and the young man sank to the floor totally exhausted. He gathered the man into his arms and buried his face into Blair's neck waiting for the onslaught of questions that he knew would hit him as soon as Blair could talk again. 

Blair slowly came back down to earth. He nestled himself into Jim's chest not wanting the moment to end for fear that Jim would realize that it was all a mistake and he hadn't meant to suck his brains out through his dick. Blair also realized that he would have to be the first one to speak. 

Blair raised his head and looked at Jim. He could see the fear and apprehension written all over his face. Blair decided that he needed to break the ice. "You know, Jim, if you wanted me to stay all you had to do was say so." Blair said with a smile. Jim's deep laugh was music to Blair's ears. 

"I must be crazy for falling in love with you. What in the hell was I thinking?" Jim said while nibbling his way along Blair's jaw. Blair stiffened and Jim looked up. The question burning in Blair's eyes was obvious. Jim sighed and knew that he had given himself away. He could only hope that Blair felt the same. He took a deep calming breath and looked at his friend, guide, partner, and hopefully now lover. "I love you, Blair. That's why I tell you to stay in the truck. Because I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. I can't lose you, Chief. Call it Blessed Protector. Call it protecting my mate. Whatever, I don't care but you need to realize that I will always put your life and well being above mine or anyone else's. I can't help it." Jim finished his mini speech and looked down at their joined hands. 

Blair sat in befuddlement unsure of what to say. For years he had teased Jim about not expressing himself and now here he was making the speech of a lifetime and it was directed at him. Blair knew he loved Jim also but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to just sit by everytime that there was a dangerous situation. Somehow, he had to convince his stubborn headed sentinel that he needed to be with Jim no matter the situation. 

Jim was beginning to get nervous. A quiet Blair was never a good thing. He sudden felt as if he had lost everything. Blair didn't love him. What the hell had he been thinking? Of course, Sandburg didn't love him. Why in the hell would he saddle himself with an aging, hard-nosed cop? Everybody always left him in the end why would he think Sandburg would be any different? 

Jim pulled away from Blair and moved to stand but Blair's hand on his arm stopped him cold. Jim looked at Blair and saw the love shining in his friend's eyes. "You can just stop that self-defamation speech you have swirling in your hard head, Ellison. What am I going to do with you? I haven't rejected you and already you are closing the doors and retreating behind your damn walls." Blair said in a huff. 

Jim had the good sense to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Chief, but I just poured my heart out here and you just sat there as if you had been struck." Jim retorted. 

"Well, excuse the hell out of me. The man I have loved for more years that I care to count has finally told me that he loves me in return. Excuse me, if I take a little time to process the moment and form some coherent response." Blair replied back. 

"You love me?" Jim asked quietly. 

"Of course I do, you idiot. Do you honestly think I would have put up with your shit for so long if I didn't?" Blair laughed. 

Jim was elated. He grabbed Blair and kissed him. 

"Why don't we move this party upstairs?" Blair said when Jim released his mouth. 

Jim didn't answer. He simply stood and brought Blair up with him. Blair turned and headed for the stairs throwing over his shoulder. "And don't think that the conversation about the truck is done. We'll finish it later." 

"There's nothing to discuss, Chief." Jim growled following his roommate. 

"Uh, whatever, Jim." Blair called from his room. 

"Chief." Jim warned. Just when he was about to start up another argument a pair of jeans flew over the railing hitting Jim square in the chest. Jim looked at the jeans in his hands and then up at his bedroom. In his mind's eye, he pictured Blair laying on his bed naked with his beautiful hair spread out on his pillow waiting for him. 

Jim shook his head. What in the hell had he gotten himself into? He knew that they were going to have it out about the truck again but for now he was safe in the knowledge that Blair loved him and was waiting for him upstairs in his bed. Their bed, he corrected. 

"Oh, Jim." Blair called down. "I'm getting awfully lonely up here." 

Jim grinned and ran up the stairs shedding his clothes as he went. He would worry about the truck later. Right now, he was going to enjoy bringing his partner to heights he had only dreamed about. 

* * *

End Another Truck Incident by Mindi: bacchae777@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
